One Day Ahead
by KiliFiliGwaineHusbands
Summary: Laurie is an athletics freak, who is also a Tolkien freak. She loves the books like nothing before, the movies too. When she trips over a hurdle she is sent flying to another world that will hold the dangers of a book, the thrill of an adventure and a little bit of love. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1, From Hurdles to Hobbit Holes

**Okay, so I've NEVER written before, except in English class. Like seriously. So, I just had this idea, and wanted to know whether I should continue it or not? Thanks3**

**Chapter 1, **

_From Hurdles to Hobbit Holes_

Alright, that is it, bloody Lisa and her bloody running shoes. I may have like 9 first place athletics ribbons already, but the only event that I actually WANT to win, the 100 meter sprint; she actually beats me, so just my luck that Lisa Cowertis (or Lisa Cow as I just call her) had her parents buy her expensive running shoes JUST so she could beat me. At least I can still beat her in the 100 meter hurdles.

BANG and we are off! Pumped up by adrenaline and anger at Lisa, I am coming first! Well, that is, I was until Cora (Lisa's 'best friend') trips over her hurdle, which then knocks mine, and then I go flying over mine, and clash straight into a pole on the side of the track before landing right next to my bag. I hit my head and hard too, and all I can see is darkness, before I go completely out. Bye-bye consciousness.

I come around some significant time afterward, but before I open my eyes, I notice a strange scent. It defiantly doesn't smell like a sweaty day at the athletics track. More like flowers, and old trees, like the beautiful scent of a fire burning after a storm, my favourite scent ever. I also notice the feel of around me. I'm not lying on hard running track, or the shot-put ring I thought I landed on. It felt more like a soft bed of grass, like a huge cushion for my shoulder which hurt terribly from the incident with the pole. Finally I decide to open my eyes. Shit. Shit-shittedy shit. I'm not at the track… there's a clear blue sky and many small hills, and a forest with a small neat dirt road to my right. This is nothing like the cloudy sky and flat hard ground that I left behind… I sit up very suddenly much to the protest of my shoulder, which I now realize is highly bruised and maybe even fractured…

I start to think I recognize this place, like from a movie or something, but before I can make sense of my thoughts, a man, a tall man dressed in a grey cloak with a tall grey pointy hat comes toward me. He pulls a long staff from somewhere in his cloak, and uses it to help him walk down one of the hills and over to me. I recognize him now… wait, if that's Gandalf the grey, then… this must be… HOLY MOTHER OF ELF I AM IN MIDDLE EARTH! But it was all supposed to be a movie? Not real? Like what was with Peter Jackson and the whole set-made-in-New-Zealand? This defiantly was not a set, not New Zealand…

Gandalf finally reaches me, and looks down at me with the utmost suspicion.

"And just _what are_ you?" he asks in what is almost a cautious tone. I wonder why he has such suspicion in his voice. I stand up and realize that I am no-where near as tall as him. He towers over me like he does Thorin in "The Hobbit". I then realize that, since I am here, I must be of a different race as back in my world, I am considered very tall, tallest in year 12. That rules out the race of men. I look to my feet, and I have very nice leather boots with straps and buckles here and there. Shoes, that rules out a hobbit. I touch my face and feel for a beard… nothing. I'm not a dwarf. I feel for my ears and they are not pointed, so that rules me out as an elf as well… but then what the hell am I?

"Well, Gandalf, I… am not too sure exactly…" I replied. He just looked at me, with that frown and furrowed brow that I know so well, being a massive LOTR fan.

"How in middle earth do you know my name? I do not believe we have met, and my memory has not failed me yet, despite how old I may be getting…"

"Well, erm… I think I come from a different world – "

"You _think?_" he interrupted, with almost a laugh.

"yes, well I am not too positive of anything right now… but what I do know, is that in my world, you and a certain number of other… people… are very popular" he just nodded in a confused, Gandalf type way.

"What is your name, young one? And why is a woman dressed in such a manner, if you do not mind my asking?" he questioned, once again a great look of interest and confusion covering his face.

"My name is Laura, but I am also known as Laurie to my close friends or Laurena Rose Tyler for my full name." I looked down at what I was wearing to answer the next question. "as to what I am wearing, I am not too particularly sure why I am dressed in such a manner…" I trailed off.

I was dressed in a large white puffy top that went down just below my hips, quite like that of a pirate. The shirt held to fit with a midnight blue corset thingy that went from my bust to my waist. My bottom half was in black breeches with the boots I described earlier. The strange thing about this wasn't the med-evil attire, but the fact that I had not only two axes strapped to my back, but also a sword it its sheath on my belt and a bow and a quiver of arrows too. I also felt several concealed daggers in multiple places around my body. Strange…

Gandalf was just standing there, watching me examine myself and my weapons like it was the first time ever to see myself.

"Well. You are clearly lost, have no idea where you are and do not know what to do next." I just looked up from my examination and nodded vigorously. "So, I shall take you with me to my destination, which, might I add, is a lovely hobbit home on that hill over the way. There, I can help you with whatever you plan to do, and then be on my way." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, as I probably looked a little worried. "Now, come quickly, as we are going to be late for an important gathering." He added seeing maybe six or seven short plump figures winding down the dirt road to my left. He made his way to catch up with them, motioning me to follow.

I gathered my thoughts and bearings and started toward him, only to be tripped by something almost heavy. I fell flat on my face for the second time that day. Nice one Laurie. I looked to see what had tripped me, and it was my brown satchel bag from athletics. I picked it up and felt around inside, no water bottle or sweat towel, just what felt like another dagger, some small parcels and small book-like thing. I had no time to go through the contents now, so I decided I would do it later. I flung the bag over my shoulder and ran after Gandalf, my shoulder giving me another twinge of pain.


	2. Chapter 2, An Unexpected Book

**AN: OH EM GEE thank-you so much to my 2 reviewers, it's probably nothing much to get excited about, but it really is for me! So, as you seem to like it, I SHALL CONTINUE! So we left off just as we caught up with the dwarves yeah? Coolies! Oh, and don't worry, I am going to explain what she looks like in this chapter. **** LOVE YOU ALL 3**

Only just managing to keep stride with Gandalf, I walked along-side him and the other dwarves. He introduced me to them; there was Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oin and Gloin. Gandalf said that there were five more, and that they would meet us later.

I stayed silent until we reached the bottom of a hill when I finally looked up from the ground. Gandalf chuckled as I gasped, I was fan-girling so much inside I almost fell to the ground and started flailing, it was, a real, HOBBIT HOLE! Like, with the big round greed door, the tiny cobble-stone pathway and everything!

After my gasp I was left standing there with wide eyes and my mouth gaping open. I finally came to my senses and I saw the dwarves huddled in a group at the door. I followed Gandalf and stood behind them all. Gandalf took out his staff and knocked on the door, just loud enough to be heard over the racket inside.

The door was answered almost immediately, and a tiny Hobbit stood there looking very flustered and annoyed. I recognized him to be Bilbo Baggins, and once again almost fell over with fan-girl feels. Again.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke, well then they have very poor taste a…" Bilbo then trailed off at the sight of eight dwarves, a wizard, and a… (Well whatever I am) on the porch. He just stared at us in bewilderment until Gandalf bent over to see inside. He gave the Hobbit a nice, warm smile that was not returned. The only expression on this hobbit's face was on of "I should have known" and complete and utter annoyance.

The dwarves, having fallen onto one-another when the door was opened, got up and barged straight inside. They didn't bother to wait for an invite, or a welcome into the home. They were greeted only by two figures, which I recognized from the movie, as Dwalin and Balin. There were also two other figures I could not see properly in the light.

Gandalf and I stepped in; he hung his cloak and rested his staff on the wall as I waited for him to give me some sign of what the hell to do. He merely smiled at me, and told me to "go freshen up, but be quick if you want any food!"

I went to do as I was told; I mean, come on, what the hell else am I supposed to do? I finally find a mirror in the bathroom, and… oh my god… I'm… well, I'm actually pretty! I did not have my old black knotted hair tied back into a ponytail, not my deranged nose the size of Jupiter, not my tiny, small lips and not my small square grey eyes, no, not anymore.

My new features included light golden-brown long, mid-back length hair curled at the tips like I was a model or something. I went to touch it and felt it was silky soft, smooth, and unlikely to ever get knotted. I met my eyes and they were almost multi-colored, little specks of green, blue, brown and even a nice yellow! The where the perfect size for my oval-ish face, as was my small almost-button nose and my full pink lips, I had semi rosy cheeks, a bit too red for my liking, but oh well, what can you do?

I turned on the tap and ran some water over my face. I took all my weapons off and laid them neatly on the bench next to the sink, along with my bag. My stomach rumbled and I remembered what Gandalf said to me. I quick as turned off the tap and ran around trying to find the kitchen.

As soon as I turned a corner I was almost killed by a flying plate. I had no reflexes, but I didn't need to. A strong arm came across my stomach and pulled me to the wall while the other hand caught the plate and threw it through a doorway. That was when I saw it the most beautiful thing on Earth or, the most beautiful thing in Middle Earth anyways.

He smiled down at me with his arm still tightly holding me against the wall. I smiled back and took in hos features. He had longish hair, shoulder length maybe, it was brown and wavy. He had the most adorable nose, and the best eyebrows I have ever seen. (I like eyebrows, a lot). His smile was just so cheeky and adorable that you just… op. wait, fan-girling again. It was Kili.

"Sorry about that m'lady, my brother and I weren't exactly expecting that." He said with the most beautiful deep rough voice as he let me free of the wall. I managed to turn my gaze from him around, to find Fili, smiling his humorous adorable smile at me.

"I'm Fili, and this is my less handsome brother Kili." Kili punched Fili in the arm for that, and I just giggled.

"I'm Laurena, but most people just call me Laurie!" I was so surprised at myself for actually containing my inner fangirl, my feels at this moment, and being able to speak properly. I was so proud of myself considering the fact that I had just been a few mere inches away from the face of Kili…

The song they had all been singing was finished with a pile of clean dishes, laughing dwarves and a homicidal looking Bilbo. Gandalf was about to as me something as Kili offered me the seat in between him and Fili. Gandalf was still trying to get through to me as there was a knock on the door. The dwarves fell silent, and I was sure I could hear someone say "He's here…" in a scared but almost relieved tone.

As Bilbo went to answer the door for the last time, Gandalf finally managed to usher me out of my seat and into the next room.

"The reason these dwarves met here tonight was to discuss a very secretive matter. If you do not mind little one, please wait in the other room until the meeting is done. Then we will try and figure out the how and the why as to your presence here and what to do next with you." I just nodded and went to grab my bag and sit over by the fireplace.

I was eves dropping ion the dwarves without realizing it, going through my bag. I was right – it held yet another dagger. This one had carvings around the handle, which was a nice cold metal, and the blade itself was thin and sharp, very sharp, even though it looked blunt to the naked eye. I wrapped it in cloth so I wouldn't hurt myself accidentally. I then went to find the parcels I felt earlier. There were four of them in total, one holding various herbs, the other a small bottle with dusty brown powder, the third a vile with a clear liquid, almost like what I had seen in Harry potter once, the last one, a big thick roll of bandage, hand woven and very heavy. I then took out the book like object. It was a brand new edition of 'The Hobbit' by JRR Tolkien.

I quickly flipped through the pages and found most of them empty, just blank pages, all but the first few. I read up to where the last page left off, and it was somewhere around what was going to happen this time tomorrow. It only let me read what was going to happen a day ahead. I tried to remember the rest of the book, and what happened, but the memory seemed to elude me, as did the happenings of the Lord of The Rings. Dammit.

Then it dawned on me.

I raced in to find Gandalf, no matter how secret this meeting was, it could wait. I knew why I was here. I walked into the room at just the right time. Bofur had just told Bilbo to "Think furnace, but with wings", and Bilbo had fainted. I saw I looked up from Bilbo lying there on the floor, and found that Kili and Fili where smiling up at me, bit Thorin was defiantly not. As Ori, Nori and Dori went to Bilbo's aid, Thorin just stared at me.

"Who are you? How much have you heard of this?" he said in a very warning voice.

"My name is Laurena Rose Tyler my lord. I swear on my life that I have not heard of any of whatever you are talking about, but I must speak with Gandalf immediately. It may concern the safety of you all." I said firmly nodding in Gandalf's direction. Thorin looked highly annoyed, but also nodded to Gandalf. He rose and followed me into the other room.

"Only the most important thing could have taken me away from that meeting Laurena." He said in a stern tone, almost angry, but nice all the same.

"It is important, very. It might be confusing, because it still is to me, so you will just have to be patient." he looked at me with much confusion already, but with eagerness as well. He nodded, and I continued.

"I was going through my bag, and amongst everything else I found this." I shoved the book into his hands, and he just looked at the glossy cover with Bilbo walking out the door on it, and gave me a very strange non believing look. So I went on before he could ask questions.

"In my world, there is a story of this journey. I loved the story, but as soon as I came here, I cannot remember the contents anywhere past today, right now. It's like the history of this story is being re-written. Anyway, then I found that book. The contents only read to what is to happen about a day ahead, no further." Gandalf flicked through the book, and found that most of the pages where blank. He used some kind of magic and almost absorbed the knowledge of the book, and nodded, looking for me to continue. He understood so far. Good.

"If this book tells me what is to happen on this journey, then might it be safer if I go with the company? I could aid them, and I know. I overheard what Bilbo was talking about. You cannot guarantee my safety. But please understand this is why I was brought here, and this is why the book came with me."

Honestly, I didn't fancy being stabbed by an orc, or eaten by a warg, and I really didn't know what made me want to go so bad. This is gonna sound cheesy, but I think its fate. You know, destiny.

Gandalf stood there flicking through the book for about a minute or two, and we stood in complete silence. I swear I wasn't breathing. Then he seemed to come back to reality, he nodded at me, and said:

"I believe you. I understand now, too. Wait here, I will talk to Thorin." I waited there for what seemed hours, not knowing why I was so nervous about this.

Thorin walked out of the dining room, and stood before me. His expression was almost kinder that before. He motioned to the dwarves to come out, and one by one they formed a group around Thorin and I. Kili and Fili came to stand at my sides, and Bofur was behind me.

Ori, Nori and Dori joined us and Bilbo was left, conscious now, on the chair I was sitting in before.

"Gandalf has explained everything to us that, you have just told him. We need to ask you some things before you are accepted into the company, if we may." Thorin said, in what I assumed was his usual grumpy old dwarf tone. (No offence meant there, Thorin!) I just nodded in response.

He handed me my book, Gandalf must have given it to him to look at.

"Can you fight? Can you cook? What are your strengths?" during my questioning, Kili slid his hand around my back, just hidden from everyone else (except Fili and Bofur) as if to reassure me.

"Well, I took cooking classes at school, so with a bit of help I'm sure I can cook if I try. My strengths, well, I can run, and I can jump far as well. I am very stealthy, and can move almost without being observed at all. As for fighting, my archery skills go… not that far, I used to do lessons with my father and I was pretty good, but that hasn't been for years, so I'm not sure…" I managed to say, without feeling too pressured, hell I was surrounded by 12 dwarves, the 13th interrogating me.

"What about the daggers, axes and sword you were carrying when we met you?" Bombur asked.

"well, I used to fence when I was younger, so my work with my sword will not be too far from acceptable, as for the daggers and axes… I honestly have no idea why I was carrying them. I replied, maybe giving myself too much credit when it came to the sword…

Thorin and Balin exchanged a look, and then Balin stepped forward and handed me a scroll… it looked very long…

"Welcome to the company, Lady Laurena of…?" said Balin, not quite sure what to say at the end.

"Brighton, and please, call me Laurie or Laura okay?"

"Alright then… Laurie. Welcome to the company, Laurie of Brighton!" and I took the scroll of Balin and walked into the dining room to sign it. I couldn't help notice out of the corner of my eye Fili and Bofur laughing as Kili smiled like a complete loon at me. I was happy that we would get more time together, too.

The dwarves all took a last mug of ale, and went to sit by the fire after Bilbo went to bed. Poor hobbit, having to stand thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and me in one night? Someone needs to give this guy a medal, seriously.

I followed them into the room and sat on the floor at Fili and Kili's feet. They both decided to kick me until I leant back on them. That certainly did not help my shoulder, which, yes, was still very fragile. I closed my eyes and listened to the song being sung.

_Far over, the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We mast away, ere break of day, _

_To find our long forgotten gold,_

_The pines where roaring, on the heights_

_The winds where moaning, in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light_

I didn't realize, but I had fallen asleep somewhere during the verse.

**-Kili's POV-**

She really was beautiful. Wait. What.

Did I just – but she was very pretty, and apparently she was good enough for uncle to take he with us… You cannot and will not have feelings for her. Nope. No. Nada. If uncle found out… if FILI found out… god… wait, found out what? There is NOTHING TO find out. Is there Kili? Hm? It really doesn't help that she's just fallen asleep leaning on you does it?

Okay, this is not working. Face it. You. Like. Her. You've got to tell Fili. He will find out anyway. And I need to know what to do.

Wait, what? She will never like me back, me, the tall, elf-like beardless royal. Eugh….

But I can still try…

I decided to punch Fili in the arm and pick her up, gently; I don't want to wake her. Gorgeous, she is, especially when she sleeps. Fili follows me out of the room and I find a small, spare room with a bed for her. I lay her down and walk out, closing to door to talk to Fili. Oh god. He's giving me a stare. He knows.

"Has baby Kili found his true love?" he smirked at me, laughing. I push his face away and scowl.

"I like her, that's it. Nothing more, I mean, come on, I haven't known her for more than a day!" I reply, only to get another smirk and a headlock in return.

As I'm squirming, trying to get Fili to release his grip, he says to me, "Do not worry brother, I will help you. And, I will not tell anyone else." I look up at him in surprise as he releases the headlock, this is unlike him… suddenly he sprints down the hall and shouts, "EXCEPT BOFUR!" and I just laugh, that's more like him.

I walk off back to where everyone else is, find a seat next to a snickering Bofur and Fili, and shut my eyes for the night.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE - 3 SORRY

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I APOLOGISE THOROUGHLY, FOR THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT I SWEAR TO DURINI WILL HAVE ONE THIS TIME TOMMOROW! I HAD LACROSSE TRAINING TONIGHT, AND THEN A TON OF HOMEWORK… **

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY, FOR MY FIRST FANFICTION, I AM GETTIGN SO EXCITED AND AM ALMOST CRYING BECAUSE I HAVE LIKE, 5 FOLLOWS, 7 REVIEWS AND 6 FAVES :') **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT, AND I AM DEFINATLY GOING TO PERSIST IN THIS TILL THE VERY END, AND EVEN MAYBE DO A LOTR ONE (A LITTLE TWIST AT THE END I HAVE PLANNED)**

**ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, REQUESTS, OR ANYTHING YOU WANT BASICLY, LIKE A ONE-SHOT OR SUMMIT, PLEASE JUST PM ME!**

**FOR THE ONE-SHOTS, I AM A MEMBER OF THESE FANDOMS:**

**MERLIN**

**DR WHO**

**SHERLOCK**

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

**PSYCH**

**LOTR**

**THE HOBBIT**

**HARRY POTTER**

**AND SOME OTHERS I CBS WRITING DOWN**

**OKAY, ENOUGH OF ME NOW, I SHALL GET STARTED ON TOMMOROWS CHAPTER! **

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, THANK-YOU!**

**PS – CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH WRITING 1****ST**** PERSON? MY FRIEND HAS SOMETHING AGAINST IT…**


	4. Chapter 3, Goodnight

_Goodnight_

**AN – OKAY WOOH! 15 review and 12 follows? Cereal guys? WOW I am overwhelmed with happiness. Anyway, as I have my play, Chorals, Debating, homework, guitar, singing, lacrosse, and Tudor to try and keep up with, as well as my social life (HAH what social life?) my own fanfiction reading, and tv series to catch up with, I may be posting like, a TINY BIT later than just a day of two apart. Thank you all for your encouragement, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D LOVE YOU ALL BYE! ENJOY!**

Laurie's POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. It felt warm, and was the best way to wake up. Before I opened my eyes, I thought back to last night. From when I walked into the Hobbit hole, to when I discovered my destiny, and then by the fire where I – did I…? Did I fall asleep… on Kili? ON KILI?! I rolled over and started laughing to my pillow in spite of myself. Oh Laurena Rose Tyler, you absolute DORK! Ugh, if Claire from back home found out that I FELL ASLEEP ON THE GUY I LIKE she would go totally bananas on me. Such. A. DORK!

I decided to roll out of bed and hope that the blush that filled my cheeks would be gone before I left the room. I stood in the doorway and mentally tried to figure out which way the dining room was, jeez I was hungry. I started walking and I only paused to give the biggest yawn I have ever yawned. I was about to start walking again when Fili turned up at my side, mimicking my yawn with incredible accuracy, and maybe a bit of an exaggeration.

I gave a small laugh and he said "So. Last night, I was watching something very interesting, and it seems, my dear beard-lacking, less handsome brother, has – "

"FILI" came a yell from the brother in question, Kili, and he was just in time to catch Fili in what he was about to say.

Kili gave his brother a deadly warning look, which was only returned with a smirk. "Yes Kili? I was just talking to Laurie here about the events of last night!" Kili sighed, and turned the topic. He asked me if I was hungry.

"I am STARVED! Has Bombur saved us anything?" "Well, no, but I managed to scour this for you." He handed me a roll with cheese filling and I gave him a warm smile in return, I gladly bit into it without hesitation, muffling a thanks to him.

Not long after we were being shuffled from the house as quiet as mice, as not to wake the disappointing Hobbit. We walked to a small tree nearby, where 14 horses were tethered.

"Laurena, you are to ride with Bofur. The fourteenth pony is still hopefully for hobbit use." Dwalin shouted to me from afar. I saw Fili give Kili a look, as his face was riddled with… Jealousy? Huh. Wonder why.

I swung my leg over Bofur's pony with ease. I was ALWAYS a huge horse riding fan, since I was like what? 6? Bofur looked at me with surprise, obviously not expecting me to be so elegant, but said nothing as he swung over behind me, gave me a quick wink and we were off.

**-Kili's POV-**

We had not even been riding for two hours, but it's already so, boring. Yes, uncle had sent me on a quick scout ahead, but that was about it, the only two seeming to have fun where Bofur and Laurie. They were laughing, and smiling, and chatting, just like good best friends would. It made my blood boil with anger but I had no idea why. Fili kept on giving me the strangest looks, which I tried to act completely oblivious to. I had no idea what they were about either. Bofur kept on giving me quick glances, too! They were both trying to make fun of me. I couldn't help it! I liked her! She was pretty, and sweet, and generous, and oh for the love of Durin! Earlier, when I had asked if she had had men at her feet back home, she had just laughed and said no-one had ever liked her, in that way. I was having such a hard time trying to understand why no-one liked her like I did! Of course, I didn't tell her that, there was no way in Middle Earth that she could ever like me back.

**-Laurie's POV-**

I CAN'T BREATH I CAN'T BREAH HELP BAHAHAHAHAH! Bofur had to catch me a couple of times as I was laughing so hard, I basically fell from the horse, more than once. I had absolutely no idea what it was he was saying that made me laugh so hard, but I suppose it was just Bofur in general. At that moment we were too loud so we were shot another warning look from Thorin. We quieted down, not laughing now.

"Do you think he will come?" I asked, not really to anyone in particular. There where nods, shouts of no, shouts of yes, there was shaking of heads, every member of the company, (save Thorin, and Laurie, as she had asked the question) was shouting and, in Bifur's case, he actually looked as if he was going to explode, the amount of movement he was making to try and make his point. This went on for a few minutes, before Fili, getting a very disapproving look from his uncle, tried to calm them all.

"A bet?" he yelled, somehow over everyone else. Everyone was silent and stopped to look up.

He continued, "30 gold pieces that our Hobbit will show up! Who will join me?" there was a huge outbreak in conversation, and everyone, save Thorin, had settled into a side. On the side that thought Bilbo would show up, was Gandalf, Laurie, Fili, Kili, Oin, Ori and Balin. Everyone else was on the other side, and they thought that Bilbo did not have the guts to show up.

Not long after however, a panting and tired Hobbit had managed, somehow, to catch up with them, yelling and screaming, with a long piece of parchment waving behind him. I smiled and I felt Bofur sigh behind me, he was one of the dwarves on the "Bilbo no-show" side. He was dragged (against his will) onto the spare pony, and bags of money, each containing maybe 30 odd gold coins each, where tossed between the group. With unhappy grunts from those who lost, and laughs and smiles from those who won.

Hours later, Bofur and I were still laughing, this time we rode in between Fili and Kili, the younger brother of the two seemed much happier now that we were here. Thorin called for us to stop and make camp for the night as soon as we could, sending Kili ahead to scout for shelter. He came back and led us to a small cave that would do as shelter for the night, about five minutes away.

Kili came around as I swung my leg off the horse, landing in his arms helping me safely to the ground. Our eyes met and we stared for what felt like forever with his arms around my waist, and mine on his shoulders. Oh god, I could have kissed him!

**-Kili's POV-**

Her eyes where so beautiful… I was lost in them, and I swore I could have kissed her, not caring about anything or anyone else in the world, just her, right here, right now. At that point, Fili and Bofur could be heard bursting out laughing from inside the cave, obviously watching us from the shadows. I turned to glare in what I thought was their general direction, removed one of my hands from her waist, slid my other around her back, and we both started walking toward the shelter, Laurie on my left. I pretended to find the ground near my right foot very interesting, and hoped she wouldn't see my enormous blush that covered my entire face.

**-Laurie's POV-**

Oh god, oh god, I was blushing. Like, mad-mad. My feels where about to explode, I had been, once again, mere inches away from his face! I looked down and tried to count the number of fastenings on my left boot, hoping to dear lord of all that he wouldn't notice me blushing.

Thorin called Kili over, leaving a cold ghost hand on my back where his had been. He walked over and looked back at me, smiling. I smiled back and continued on to where Bilbo was. On her way she was cornered by Fili and Bofur, leading her to, instead of toward Bilbo, to the back of the cave. They sat me down, and sat in-front of me. Both with the same ridiculous, cheeky grin plastered to their faces.

"We know about Kili." said Fili.

"And we know he knows that we know about his feelings for you, too." finished Bofur. Okay, the whole we know-he-knows-I know-you know thing left me kind of confused so I tried to figure it out.

"S… you think… I have feelings… for Kili?" I managed to get out, while trying to figure out the rest. "Wait… and you think Kili… Has feelings… for me?" they both nodded to this.

"We know so." The said Bofur, then Fili added "Kili told me last night, after he carried you to bed."

So KILI was my mysterious stranger who moved me into the bed! I just laughed. Kili is a royal. Kili is a dwarf. Kili is just… There is no, way, ever, that he was going to like me. Ever.

"No. Kili can't like me! Have you SEEN me? Let me tell you, I have never spent a day with someone who hasn't told me that in was annoying, stupid, or ugly. No-one has ever liked me, and I'm pretty sure no-one ever will." I said, giving the two a look.

Bofur just sighed and told me "Well, _I_ spent a day with you, and _I_ did not tell you, nor ever did I even think, any of those things!" then Fili added, "And have you _seen _the way my brother looks at you? How jealous he got when you were told to ride with Bofur, not him? And especially how he blushes like a girl every-time you so much as blink at him!" I just looked at them.

"Are you sure?" I sounded exhausted. They both nodded vigorously. "Well what am _I_ supposed to do about it? He's the guy! I've never dealt with anything like this before! And what about Thorin?" I asked in a very desperate way.

Fili started "Well, we were thinking…" But he was cut off by an approaching Kili, looking suspiciously at his fellow dwarves. "Laurie. Gandalf and Thorin require your presence, and they said to bring the book, too." He extended his hand to help me up. I blushed and took hold of the hand that Fili and Bofur were eyeing. We kept our hands locked absentmindedly as we walked to my horse. I let go of Kili's grip and tried to find the book in my bag. I grabbed it and saw Kili heading towards the bushes, bow in hand and quiver on his back. My heart sank, he didn't tell me he was going… I focused my attention back to my task. I looked around to find Gandalf sitting with Thorin over by a ledge. I walked over to them and cleared my throat slightly.

They turned, Gandalf nodded to me, and Thorin spoke- "Laurena, we have been talking over the best ways to use the book. It can only read one day ahead, yes?" I nodded. "Then every night, as we stop for rest, we will have you read it, and notify us as to what dangers there may be in the following day, or of anything we might find important. Clear?" I nodded again. "Very well, tell us before you rest what it said tonight, yes?"

"Will do." The two nodded to me, obviously, but politely telling me they were done with me for now. Before I turned to walk away, I turned to Thorin "I would like to thank you, for trusting me enough to allow me to accompany you. I hope I will be as much use to you as you expect."

"You are welcome, young one, as do I hope that this book will be of assistance." I smiled, and as I turned I thought for a split second I thought I saw Thorin exchange me a smile.

I decided I would go help Bombur with dinner; the amount of dwarves pestering him was just funny. I shooed them all off and laughed as I turned to Bombur. "Need anything?" I asked.

"Well, I sent Kili off in search of meat, but in the meantime I could use some hemp with the broth?" I nodded and set to work finding herbs and adding spices to Bombur's instruction. As I was about to add some coriander, Bombur said "It seems Kili has his eye on you." I was so surprised at this comment I accidentally dropped the whole handful of spice into the pot and tried to quickly spoon it out.

"What? Fili and Bofur told me the same thing, but I didn't think it was THAT obvious! I mean, I haven't even noticed anything!"

"Well, it is pretty plain to see that the both of you have feelings for each other, but there is just on one thing you need to watch out for." "And what's that?" "Thorin. He is protective of both of his nephews, but Kili the most, because he is young and does not know of the world. He may be hesitant to let him… be with you." I thought about this carefully, stirring the broth as Kili emerged from the forest, a few rabbits slung over his shoulder. Our eyes met before I turned back to Bofur. "I understand. We shall see, not when, but if, the time comes." We exchanges smiles as Kili approached.

Bombur saw them and his eyes bulged. "Rabbits!" he exclaimed and Kili dropped them on a log next to the pot. "Rabbits. Took me longer than usual, something must have scared them off." He left them to Bombur to skin and smiled at me.

"Here, come with me, you look cold." I walked beside him toward the cave. We did not go to the fire out front, but straight past everyone and inside. I stood behind him as he searched through his belongings for something.

"What did they want? Fili and Bofur, before, what did they talk to you about?" he asked nervously though he tried not to show it. I laughed.

"Earlier on, when we were riding, I told Bofur a story about back home. He probably re-told it to Fili really badly because he came to ask me some questions about it afterwards." I lied easily. It kind of… hurt, to lie to Kili, but I couldn't betray Fili and Bofur either, because I knew Kili would kill them if he found out they had told me.

"Oh, okay then." "Why?" I asked, hoping he would tell me. "I… uh… no reason, I just thought It was strange that they cornered you in a cave, and I hoped you where okay."

"Oh… okay, thanks." My heart fell a little bit, but I honestly didn't expect him to tell me, just like that. Kili finally found what he was looking for. It was a perfectly dwarf sized woolen blanket. He stood in front of me and wrapped it around my shoulders. We were close again. We stared into the other's eyes for what seemed like hours, his hands still holding the corners of the blanket on my shoulders. We were awoken from our trance when a horrible screech like sound rang through the night. It sent shivers down my spine, and we walked out to see what it was.

"What was that?" asked Bilbo. "Orcs." replied Kili from next to me. Fili was at our side and started explaining the terrors of Orc night raids. The story scared the Hobbit till he was shaking. I myself was terrified. When they started laughing about it, I got angry. They were just making fun of Bilbo I stormed out from in-between the brothers and over to Bombur, still focusing on the stew.

**-No-one in particular's POV-**

"Laur…" but Kili was cut off by his uncle. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Fili instantly stopped laughing, and when his brother failed to reply, as he was still watching the retreating back of Laurie, he said

"We meant nothing by it." His uncle just scowled and turned away.

"You know nothing of the world." Said Thorin as he retreated to the edge of the camp, staring off into the moonlight. As Balin explained to Fili and Bilbo why Thorin had much more of a reason to hat Orcs than most, Kili walked over to where Laurie was. She was sitting next to the pot with the blanked he had given her tightly held around her. Bombur had taken several bowls of fresh stew over to the dwarves, so the two where alone.

**-Laurie's POV-**

"I am truly sorry for scaring you. I did not mean harm, neither did my brother." Kili said, sitting beside me. He pulled me close with one arm and I unraveled my hands from the blanket to wrap them around his waist. "It's okay, I know." And I squeezed him in a killer strangling hug, my specialty. "Okay," he coughed "You've had your revenge" as I let go he breathed again.

"What were you doing over here?" he asked, still holding me tight.

"Reading what's going to happen tomorrow. It's really boring, and it leaves no surprises for tomorrow." He chuckled. "Fair enough. What kind of things are in there?"

"Well, there is NO detail what so-ever, like no conversation apart from maybe a line or two. It's basically just like a quick page-length skim of the important things. It tells me if there is danger ahead, but not what kind, and it tells me if we all survive, but not if we are injured." I said, making it sound simple.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow then?" he asked. "Riding, then lunch, then more riding, and then some kind of danger late at night, something involving ponies." He looked at me with surprise.

"Danger? Do we all live?" I shook my head,

"I don't know, it's more than a day ahead, so it won't tell me." I gave the hugest yawn I have ever heard and my eyes became droopy. Kili laughed and stood up, releasing his grip on me and mine on him. He took my hands and pulled me up.

"At least come have some stew before you sleep, that is if those greedy pigs haven't eaten it all." We laughed and walked toward the fire, taking the remains of what was in the pot with us to eat.

Once we were done eating, I was getting tired again. Kili put out bowls aside and pulled me onto his lap. I curled into his neck and fell asleep, but not before I felt soft warm lips on my cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and drifted off to my dreams, hoping, that if they asked, Kili would tell Thorin and Gandalf of what was to come the next day.

**Okay, enjoy it? I HOPE SO! Any requests for next chapters? Also, HELLO TO MY ENGLISH TEACHER IF YOU ARE REASING THIS! Yes, I told my teacher to read this. :D LOVE YOU GUYS BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4, Company and Trolls

**Alright, so, chapter 3 was probably the worst thing I have ever written, so I shall try make it up to you all in this one. Yes, I do think that the romance is progressing too quickly as well, now I look back. But, that was the point as I have something planned. And the fact that I wrote it at midnight might have something to do with it. **** Enjoy xx.**

_Company and Trolls_

I woke up cold. I could tell that Kili was no longer next to me, I wondered where he was. I opened my eyes and found I was the only one, apart from Bilbo, who was still in bed. The others were scattered around, preparing for the day ahead. I got up and went to wake Bilbo, thinking it would be nicer for him to be woken up by myself rather than a dwarf.

"Bilbo? Bilbo? Come on, up. I know it's early but I think we will be leaving soon." I whispered to him while gently shaking him awake.

"Intgetnupyed" was the muffled sound I thought I heard from the half asleep Hobbit.

"Please Bilbo come on." I said, taking note of Bofur coming towards Bilbo with a bucket. "Or would you rather be drowned with a bucket of water, hm?" at this he shot up and whipped his head around and stared straight at Bofur, who was holding the bucket with a huge smirk on his face.

"Come on laddie, go get your pony and find Gandalf. He wants to have a word with you." Bofur said, gesturing to the ponies Fili and Dwalin were minding. "As for you, lass." He knelt down on one knee before me. "Kili was sent out on a scout this morning, about an hour ago. Thorin had a talk with him last night. He wanted to make sure nothing would happen between the two of you and that at the most you would be friends."

I nodded and said "Bombur cautioned me that Thorin would not approve. I do like Kili…" Bofur smirked at this "but, I do not see why we cannot be just friends." My heart dropped at my own words.

Bofur smiled "For now." He said with a wink and got up and walked off to Bombur and Bifur.

I smiled and went back to where I was sleeping. I rolled up my bedroll and packed everything in my bag. I looked up and my eyes met Kili's just as he returned from his scout. We smiled at each other, but I could see sadness in his eyes for some reason. I tried to add a reassuring era to my smile, but he looked away to tell Thorin of his scout finds.

Ori came to help me with my things; he really was the sweetest of the company, him and Bilbo. We walked to the pony I was sharing with Fili today.

"Morning little-miss sleepy!" he said cheerily.

"Good morning, Fili, I take it you slept well?" I said, wondering why he was so happy.

"Oh yes, better than I have for ages! I honestly didn't think I would what with the hard ground and your snoring, but-" he was smirking before I cut him off.

"Excuse me, I do NOT snore!" I gave Fili a playful soft push, but he tripped and landed in the bush behind him. I fell to the ground laughing so hard, Fili's legs were kicking around in the air while the only other part of him you could see or hear where his hands waving around and muffled shouts for help mixed with laughter.

The rest of the company (save Thorin, Gandalf, and Kili, the three were still talking) came to see what the commotion was about. Seeing what had happened they all burst out laughing.

"That is enough! We leave in two minutes, so you had better be ready or we will leave you behind!" Thorin yelled from his place beside Gandalf.

The laughter immediately ceased, Dwalin tried to get Fili up and out of the bush, and Bofur offered me his hand to help me up from my state of laughter on the ground.

"You okay there? Didn't break a rib? Geez you were laughing hard!" he was still laughing, but I think it was more my reaction to Fili than actually Fili. I punched him in the arm went to get up on Fili and my pony.

**-Kili's POV-**

I finished talking with Thorin and Gandalf and immediately dragged a laughing Fili away from everyone to the bushes.

"What was Bofur talking to Laurie about this morning?" I asked.

"He told her about the conversation you and uncle had last night. And then he told me that she said she has happy just to be friends, at least for now."

"Well, yeah, but… I don't know. I mean, I've liked girls before, but… never this quickly, never like this! It feels so strange, and I don't know what to do! I can't 'Just be friends' with her!" I said quickly, almost panicking now.

"Brother, listen. Uncle only wants what's best for you, and he thinks that Laurie is not exactly on the 'best' list, and that you are too young to be feeling this. Over time on this journey, she will prove herself, and then uncle may be more understanding. But until then, you two must remain friends. Only." Fili explained.

I nodded, I still had hope. I knew my feelings where premature for barley two days, and I was so overreacting, but… she was different. And I liked it.

**-Laurie's POV-**

Fili was not as funny as Bofur, but sometimes he came pretty close. Like when we stopped suddenly and he accidentally spilt his water all over Kili and Bilbo, who were riding next to us. The day's ride was, if possible, more uneventful than yesterday's ride. We stopped about an hour before nightfall. Kili was sent out to find meat, and came back again with rabbits.

"Are they _all_ you can catch Kili?" I asked, teasing him. He gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Well, if you would like to go out there and try catch anything more, please, be my guest!" he replied, and we both laughed.

"KILI! FILI! Take watch over the ponies!" shouted Thorin from around a fire Bifur was starting.

"Laurena!" Gandalf called me over to the fire as Fili and Kili both left for the ponies. They both waved goodbye to me and I made my way over to Gandalf.

"Thorin, what Kili told us last night of Laurena's findings in her book tell us that there is danger tonight, and I believe that this is the place it will happen! We must move on!" Gandalf told Thorin in a very hushed but very stern tone.

"Is this true? What Kili told us last night, about you finding danger here, is that true?" I nodded. "Either way Gandalf, if danger has been written for us, then danger we shall face, no matter what!"

And with that, Gandalf stormed off muttering something about the stubbornness of dwarves. Bilbo asked where he was going, and he replied something about seeking a presence with sense or something.

"LAURENA!" he called, and I quickly followed, I did not want to anger him further.

"I would ask where we are going, but I would get a riddle back, wouldn't I?" I asked tentatively. He chuckled.

"You do know how to make someone smile, eh?" he said as we walked. "Well, we are going to scout ahead. It may take a few hours, and I wanted someone to talk to. Not a stubborn ignorant dwarf at that."

"But you're a wizard, always roaming, never staying in one place for long. Are you not used to keeping yourself company?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. But, one should never pass up a good opportunity at a nice conversation. And, also, I thought it would be good to know more about you. Where you come from and what it's like there." He looked to me, and we came to the beginning of an open dry plane, with only a few boulders and long shrubs of grass.

"Well… I suppose, it's really different. Like, really, really different. Um… I really don't know where to start…" I really didn't, it would be so confusing, and, as I honestly couldn't remember much, it was kind of hard to even begin to try explaining it.

"Alright… then how did you get here? What where you doing?" he asked.

"I was in a… race… and someone tripped me, then I went and hit my shoulder on a pole…" I absent mindedly felt my shoulder, which surprisingly did not hurt much anymore, but I could still feel a bruise. I continued, "I hit my head on something and blacked out. I woke up here, to find you." Gandalf looked curious, I was a huge mystery, something that should be impossible and shouldn't exist.

"This… there is someone you need to talk to. We shall meet her soon enough. As of now…" with the start of his last sentence, he turned, and his eyes grew wide.

"Gandalf? What happened?" I was starting to get scared, he looked very worried.

"We went to look ahead." He said.

"And? What's wrong?" It was hopeless. What was I thinking; the man is a riddle himself. I was not going to get a straight answer out of him.

"I looked behind. They are in trouble." He turned to me. "The danger you read of, it has come."

We looked at each other, terror on my face and worry on his.

"I am old, not fast; you must run ahead and try to help them. I will be there soon afterwards, but you must do as much as you can in the meantime. Understand?" I nodded. "Go!" and I ran. Back to where our camp was but no-one was there. Using what my father had taught me from tracking, I managed to pick up their trail within a matter of seconds. Dwarves, leave footprints, and there where thirteen of them in this direction.

I followed them, being stealthy and quiet, not knowing when something might attack. There was a light, in the distance, and I crept closer, drawing my sword. I may not know well how to use it, but I was sure I could improvise. I saw three massive figures, maybe four or five times the size of the dwarves. Trolls. They were conversing about how best to cook dwarves. I franticly looked around for them, and noticed a massive spit roasting seven or so dwarves. Where were the others? My gaze fell far on the other side of the camp, to where the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo were tied up in sacks.

Bilbo caught my gaze, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. I nodded, and he managed to stand upright in his sack, and hop over to the trolls. I had never seen someone so terrified before, and I admired him for his courage. He started to talk to the trolls and I made my way around to the dwarves, avoiding the light.

By the time I had reached them, Bilbo had the dwarves yelling "I HAVE PARASITES AS BIG AS MY ARM!" or "MINE ARE THE BIGGEST PARASITES! THEY'RE HUGE!" I tapped Bofur, the closest to me, on the shoulder and he laughed with relief as I started to untie him. He nudges Thorin, and he turned to see me, his eyes were filled with relief, but he showed me no gratitude on his face as I began to untie him. Bofur was about to start untying Bombur, but a troll picked him up, thankfully not noticing Bofur was out of his sack.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf…" but then, out of no-where, Gandalf appears on a large boulder, lifts his staff high in the air and shouts,

"Dawn shall take you!" he slammed his staff down and the boulder split in two, letting in the first light of day. The trolls almost instantly turned to stone, and cheers rang out among the dwarves. Well, half of them anyway, as the other half where hoping to be let down from the spit sometime soon. Everyone pitched in to let them down, and once they had, everyone was once again happy.

"Laurena, Fili, Kili!" called Thorin. The three of us rushed over to him. "Trolls cannot travel fast, for they cannot travel in daylight. There must be a troll hoard, a cave maybe somewhere near here. You three have the best tracking ability, find it, fast. We will walk behind" The three of us nodded and followed the troll's trail.

About five minutes passed, when Fili stopped us by holding out his arms.

"Wait… RACE YOU THERE!" he yelled, and sprinted off, still following the massive footprints left by the trolls. Kili and I looked to each other, smiled and ran as fast as we could. I, being a 1st place ribbon winner in sprints, easily passed Kili. I was laughing until I turned to look around. I looked in time to see Kili trip on a branch and smack himself into a tree. I ran back to help him up, now laughing at Kili. I mean, come on, he practically ran into a tree!

"Come on you great buffoon!" I said, with a huge grin on my face.

"Thanks" he said, and we both sprinted together this time, as I was afraid he might go and pancake into another tree.

We came up to the hoard to find Fili, standing from a distance. Then I realized why. It stunk, like a fucking skunk mixed with dog crap mixed with sweat and rotten egg and far off cheese and… well… troll, I suppose. I covered my mouth with my sleeve and tried not to think about it. The rest of the company caught up, and the smell caught them.

I decided to stay outside, fearing the smell would be worse in there.

"Here, use these." said Kili, heading toward me and handing me a full quiver of maybe fifty or so arrows. "These are arrows of elfish make, says Gandalf. They are sharper, lighter, and have better balance."

"Thank you, but what about you?" I asked, looking up from the quiver. Dammit. Our eyes met again. No matter that Thorin didn't want us to be together, he couldn't stop this feeling. I looked into the maze of brown that was his eyes, and once again felt lost. My mind jerked itself back to reality when it thought of what Thorin might do if he found his nephew staring at me.

"Oh, uh… Oh! I found two, so I'll be fine." He said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was silenced by a sound. We whipped our heads around, and Kili pulled me behind him with one hand, the other grasping for his bow. He let go of me and strung an arrow. I did the same.

We formed ranks and prepared for to attack. There was silence, then a loud sort of explosion as a trail of rabbits pulling a sled burst through the bushes. A small bearded man hurriedly gathered his cloaks and rushed to Gandalf.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed. The dwarves seemed to relax as Gandalf welcomed the visitor. Radagast said something to Gandalf and took him aside to speak quietly. They both had grave expressions on their faces, but I couldn't help laughing when Gandalf pulled a stick insect from the man's tong.

The two were interrupted suddenly by a loud and gruesome howl.

"Wolves?" Bilbo asked no-one in particular.

"Oh no, laddie. That's no wolf." replied Bofur.

All of a sudden a giant warg sprung over a cliff, and landed on Dori. Before it could do anything else, Kili and I shot it with our arrows, mine going straight through its skull and Kili's to the heart. Nori and Ori pulled Dori from under the body, and the rest looked to Thorin, Gandalf and Radagast.

"Warg scout. A pack is not far behind." Thorin exclaimed.

**Ugh, in my opinion, my first two chapters where really good, and then I've started to go all shit on this story. I'm so sorry guys I'm just not "IN THE ZONE" at the moment. I have a writer's competition, a Chorals comp, a performance, and I'm sick so I have a lot this week. I have my story all planned out, but the details are making it like – ugh. I apologize, and I promise it will get better near the end. Like cereal, the battle of the five armies' chapter is my FAVE, it is the BOMB! So, please just stick around till then? I LOVE YOU ALL I REALLY DO****xx****.**

**PS IM SO SORRY there are no cutesy bits here, I just personally don't exactly like the troll part, it's just… ugh I have nothing against trolls, but that part always bores me for some reason… IM SORRY TO ANYONE WHO THONKS DIFFERENT BUT I AM ENTITELED TO MY OWN OPINION! ****:D:P****:D:P**


	6. Chapter 5 An Arrow

**Okay I'm sorry, I am really sorry. I have not been in the mood at all to write, friend issues, debating, English assignment, yadayada usual excuses. Hopefully this chapter will be better, though I am sure it will be short. Just… I am so stressed and angry and about to cry in the middle of art class right now. Sorry. Writing. Gotcha.**

_An Arrow_

That was when everything went from calm, to panic mode. Kili, Fili and I looked from one to the other, ready for a fight but unsure of our orders. We looked toward Thorin, who was looking intently at Gandalf.

"You must run, now. I shall draw them away!" announced Radagast.

"These are wargs, Radagast! You cannot outrun them!" Gandalf replied

"Ah, but there are rustabell rabbits! I would like to see them try!" and with that he sped off in his sled, leaving us with looks that plainly said 'he is surely going to die' on our faces.

"Well what are we waiting for? RUN!" Yelled Thorin and we all obeyed without hesitation. Thorin lingered behind to make sure everyone was accounted for, and then joined Bombur at the back of the pack of the running company.

Bofur and Kili were on my left, Fili on my right. We were not too far ahead of the wargs, but far enough to be able to risk a look behind us. We saw maybe a hundred or so wargs heading in Radagast's direction, and maybe fifty in ours. Then we turned our gaze to the company.

I counted Thorin, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bilbo, Oin and Gloin. No Gandalf anywhere in sight. I hoped he was alright, but hated him for leaving us here, right when a wizard would be most useful. Thorin called for us to find shelter up ahead. We turned back and found a large rock that would hide all fifteen of us.

We stood silently holding our breaths behind the rock, hoping none had caught our trail. Our hopes were smashed as a gob of drool splashed down in front of us. A warg was above us. Thorin nodded to Kili and he returned the nod. He let go of my hand that I did not know he had been holding, darted out, and quickly shot the warg. It fell and was dead. But its rider was not. It screeched and yelled until Dwalin crushed it's skull, but it was obvious that every orc within a hundred leagues would have heard the scream, so we needed to get out of there.

Kili, Fili and I let the company pass us as we drew our weapons once again. Kili and I nocked our arrows and Fili twirled his knives. As soon as a warg came close we shot it, never missing. The ones we had no time to shoot were Fili's problem, and he never let one pass. This was only worked for the first twenty or so,after that there were too many at once.

Thorin caught on to what we were doing and called us immediately. I turned my head and saw Gandalf beckoning us from a cave that led underground. Fili tried to drag Kili back to their uncle, but he would not move, just kept firing at the wargs, trying to give all the time he could to let the company get away. I told Fili to go, that we would be alright. He looked reluctant, worried and almost scared, but he left. I turned and nocked another arrow. We were firing at a good pace now, almost out of arrows.

"Go with Fili." Kili said to me without taking his eyes of his target.

"I will not leave you here."

"Go, now. I will be alright."

"I am not leaving you here!" I almost shouted, clearing the fact that I was not leaving him no matter what, even if he threatened tied me to a horse and sent it away galloping.

He stopped firing and turned to me. His eyes were filled with worry, but determination too. Oh god, every single bloody time! Those bloody eyes, not now, not in the middle of this! He was about to say something to me when-

**-KILI's POV-**

What I was about to say to her slipped my mind as she flew to the ground unconscious; something had hit her, and hard. I immediately dropped down beside her to asses whatever damage might have been there, and found two arrows embedded in her side. I almost fainted, I could feel myself sway. I was used to gore, and had seen much blood in my short time, but I could not take it when it was her lying there.

I could hear uncle in the distance calling me, he sounded frantic. I managed to lift my head up from Laurie to find several wargs approaching, and fast. I looked back down to Laurie and picked her up gently. I do not think I have ever run faster, just hoping Oin could do something for her, that she would be okay.

**Okay, I know I haven't added any KILI AND LAURIE time in, but it was a short one as I really wanted to give you lot SOMETHING for being awesome, and keep the constructive criticisms coming please! LOVE YOU ALL AHH!**

**PS Anyone saw the Hobbit DoS sneak peak?! I couldn't, I'm in Australia, and I woke up at 5 to try and see it but NOOO oh well, I shall see the edited version tomorrow LOL BAI! ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 6, Back

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY OMG *HUGS* TO YOU ALL I AM THE LAZIES GIT EVER HUGS AGAIN**

**HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! Holiday duties: H/W (obviously) UGH fanfiction (writing/reading) sleeping, skyping, painting, archery, fencing, lacrosse… I am gonna enjoy it :P Thankyou for being patient, but, to make the story better, I am only writing when I feel "in the mood" or so they say. **

_Back_

**-Kili's POV-**

I managed to slide down the hole without harming either of us, Laurie still in my arms, but barely safe or sound. She was bleeding, I shouldn't have taken the arrows out. Good job Kili.

I looked up at the others, they were all staring at the limp body in my arms. Fili rushed to me with Oin by his side.

"Kili, what happened?" I didn't quite hear what Fili said, because I was too rushed with talking to Oin.

"Please, Oin, if there is anything you can do for her, she was hit in her side, she was bleeding, she-"

"Kili, my dear please calm down…" Oin started, still sounded worried and frantic but still calm yet, but he dropped his sentence as he caught sight of her wounds, obvious through her now torn clothes. Gandalf had come over to us and both his and Oin's eyes grew wide at her. My breathing did all but ease when I realized even Gandalf or Oin's great skill might not save her.

"Theres a path up ahead do we follow it?" Bofur called with a shaky voice up ahead.

"Follow it of course!" called Fili back to him. Fili looked at me and held his arms out.

"Kili I'll take her, you can't hold her much longer, your wounded." I looked down at myself to see a large, but not deep, cut on my arm that must have come from when I slid down the hole. My arms were shaking and I knew Fili was right.

"But… you promise… what if…"

"Kili, it will be fine. I promise, neither of us will leave your side." Fili said. He still had not looked away from Laurie, the same worry in his eyes that I would have guessed were in mine.

"O-"I gulped a hard lump in my throat. "Okay." I handed her over, my hand almost catching hers as it slipped away from me.

***About an hour or two passed***

**-Laurie's POV-**

It smelled sweet, like the honey alyssums that used to grow out the front of my house. I took half a deep breath before a stabbing pain in my side caused me to gasp, and all other feeling left my body. I saw only red and black dots in my mind for about thirty seconds. Okay, maybe don't move. I open my eyes when the pain numbs down, and breathe carefully from now on. I see a room, kind of small but big at the same time. There are many windows, mostly closer to the door, and each wall covered in beautiful ivy and green and purple flowers. I'm lying in a bed in the center of the room and the door is directly opposite, there is a bedside table to my left, and a chair to my right. Now I can feel a squishy bed underneath me and soft covers over me, up to my waist.

Knowing the pain I would feel, and expecting it this time, I try to sit up. I manage, but only half way. The pain becomes too much and I slump half lying half sitting on my pillows. I bet I look like a slouching sloth right about now.

That was when a man walked in. Well. He wasn't a 'man' more of an elfish thing. Or he could be a man wearing a dress with pointy ears. I am in middle earth, in a very elfish place, so I'm gonna go with elf.

"That didn't take you very long, did it Laurena?" he said. "You have healed quickly, that is a good sign."

I looked at him, at loss with what to say. I had so many questions, I was wondering where the dwarves were, and were-

"My name is Lord Elrond, you are in Rivendell, an elfish dwelling. The dwarves are safe, they are anxious for your recovery. Please do not move around anymore, you may re-open your wounds."

"Wounds? I don't remember-"

"The dwarves told me all of you were attacked by orcs. You were brought to me with multiple arrow wounds to your side."

It all came back to me, from when Fili left Kili and I to when I saw Kili's worried face and blacked out.

"Your wounds are still healing, and may still be very painful, but I think you would like to see your company as much as they would you?"

I nodded, and tried to sit up and stop looking so demented-sloth-like.

"I can give you a draught, it will dim the pain for a few hours, and you shall be able to dine with them. How does that sound?" I nodded again, this time smiling greatly.

"Here, take this, it may not taste normal but make sure you drink it all. I will send someone to help you to the halls." He said, gesturing to a beautiful silver jug on my bedside table. I hadn't noticed that before. He then nodded in goodbye, and left.

I looked over to the jug again. Now, there was a long glass beside it, filled with a thick purple liquid, quite like a grape, banana and blueberry smoothie… though I was quite sure it wouldn't taste the same. I reached over as much as I could without paining myself too much, and my fingers barely scraped the glass. Great, I can't reach it.

Just then, a woman walked into the room. She was young, and had long black hair, like that of Elrond's. she looked a lot like him actually.

"My name is Arwen, I am the Lord Elronds daughter." She slightly laughed when she saw my outstretched hand, longing for the glass filled with pain relief. Arwen walked over and handed me the glass.

"Thank-you." I said before taking it all in at once. I had trouble not spitting it all over the room, but I did gag. When Elrond had told me that it did not taste normal, I did not expect this. It was horrid, it was like eating something that smelled and tasted like like troll. Ugh.

Almost instantly my pain was gone, I could feel a bruise, but nothing more. I had my energy back, I felt better than I had in weeks! I sat up, placing the glass back on the table, too excited to care about the taste anymore.

"Here, come with me. We must get you dressed for dinner." Arwen said. I looked down at what I was wearing, and found nothing but my breeches and a black bandeau like cover around my torso. There were white bandages around my stomach, and there were patches of red on one side, probably blood.

I got out of bed and saw Arwen had draped a beautiful blue dress over the chair. 

I was in awe of the dress, and immediately Arwen began to help me into it. She left my hair down, as it looked acceptable as it was –Curly at the tips, and unknotted the rest of the way. She gave me a necklace; it had several silver coils wound in a beautiful way around multiple sapphires.

"You look like you could be a princess." Arwen complimented.

"Well… I-" She just laughed again and stood back, admiring her work.

"Come, we better get you to the others." She said and walked out the door. I followed, taking in the utter beauty of the place. It was so calm, beautiful, and just purely amazing Rivendell was. It made you want to stay there forever, which I easily could have done, if it weren't for the book, and the quest, and all that jazz… wait… the book! I had to read it again; there would be more in there!

My thoughts at the moment were interrupted when appeared at the top of a flight of stairs. I heard the sound of voices down below, and I noticed I could hear the dull constantly angry tone of Thorin and the mostly calm one of Gandalf. I sped up my pace, overtaking Arwen, I knew where I was going now. The only problem was, I wasn't used to dresses yet, especially not such long ones. I just remembered to life the front up a little before I tripped. I had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard a voice.

"LAURIE!" I had just looked up in time to see Kili coming toward me, a look of pure happiness on his face. Kili embraced me and squeezed me so tight I thought my ribs would crack, but I dint care, I just squished him back. I could hear dwarves (a wizard, and a hobbit, of course) cheering in the background. I even thought I saw a small twinkle of a smile from Thorin, but then again I was muffled into Kili's jacket so my vision was pretty much obscured fully.

Kili finally released me and held me at arm's length. He looked me over for any visible signs of wounds, and found none. I looked at him, and he raised his glance to meet my eyes. We both smiled, and I was glad to be back with them all. Especially him.

**I just love how I made the book like a fan-fiction that keeps updating XD lol I just realized that! I really do apologize; I know I am really… ugh. And, to Rachel, I honestly don't know why I am writing in first person. :D SOZ MATE!**


	8. Chapter 7, beginning to understand

**-Laurie's POV-**

We sat alone for a while, just the dwarves and I. Thorin was somewhere else, but the rest of us were here. Bofur was trying to get Bombur to fall of his chair, and succeeded by throwing a sausage at him. I was alerted to Bofur's accomplishment by Kili's laughter behind me. I was leaning against him while I was kind of poking Fili –who was sitting by my feet- with my toes.

It was dark; the only light we had was the moon and the small fire Bifur had built out of elfish chairs. Kili had his arm around me, and our fingers were entwined. I had forgotten all about the book, which was still in my bag, Bilbo had given it back to me.

"You OK? You seem quiet?" Kili asked once his laughter had subsided.

"Yeah, just tired is all. I did almost die today." I said, looking up. My eyes met ones filled with sadness and horror at the memory.

"Please, don't say that. I really don't want to think about it." He said, looking up from me.

"Sorry. I really must have scared you all, huh?"

"Yeah, not even Bombur would eat. I know that uncle was worried, not that he would ever show it. I think your earning his respect. What we did, when we stayed behind, he expects that of me, I'm the reckless one in the line of Durin. But you, I think he always thought you were scared, shy, and afraid of hurt. You definitely gained some respect from him today, if anything." Kili said, and he looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, I was happy Thorin might actually hold some respect for me, even just a little.

At that point Thorin and Elrond walked in. I saw Elrond's eyes move to the fire, and I saw him trying to hold his anger in. Honestly, I found that really funny, but really mean of the dwarves in the first place.

"Laurena, if you would please come with me." Elrond said, turning his attention from the fire to me, and calming his expression. I stood up, poking Fili one last time, and leaving Kili's grasp.

"I'll be back, okay?" I said to him, and he nodded to me with a cautious look on his face, but he smiled all the same. I walked over to Elrond, but Thorin stopped me.

"I trust you will not tell them anything of our quest?" he whispered, so only I could hear.

"No. You can trust me." I reassured him, looking him straight in the eye. He seemed to believe me.

"Elrond has said that your wounds are too great to move on soon. But we need you. Once you feel able to move along, find us?" He said, still only so the both of us could hear.

"Of course, I would not abandon you! Tell Kili, I do not think I can come back tonight. I wish you well for the morning." I said. Thorin smiled.

"Thank you. I will. But do not think that your feelings for each other have gone unnoticed." I looked at him startled, I was terrified of what he was about to say. He just laughed. He was being so un-Thorin like, especially in the presence of elves.

"I give you my blessing." He said, and walked off to go sit with Balin. I stood there in shock for a moment, and realized I wasn't breathing. I turned to Kili and smiled before walking off with Elrond.

**-Galadriel's POV-**

I turned my gaze from the sights of Rivendell to behind me. There, next to Elrond, stood the girl. I eyed her closely. Even I could not determine her race. She was of none past, present, nor was she of any race in the future that I could see. She confused me. She was a mystery. But I did know why she was here.

"Lady Galadriel." Elrond said. He nodded his head in greeting, and left me with the girl.

**I AM GOING TO SUPERNOVA TOMMOROW AND I STARTED CRYING AND RANTING TO A WAITRESS IN A CAFÉ BECAUSE IM GONNA MEET DEAN O'GORMAN AND ALEX KINGSTON AND NATALIA TENA AND STEVEN HUNTER AND GRAHAM MCTAVISH AND MARK FERGUSON AND NOA HATHAWAY AND GREG CIPES AND IM FREAKING OUT. BUT THEN I KIND OF BROKE MY FOOT WITH A LACROSSE BALL SO I CAN'T WALK.**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT PLEASE REVIEW IT FEEDS AND MOTIVATES MY SOUL3 Love you all3**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE - BARE WITH ME

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Hey all, sorry, lacrosse just started and I am running around madly with school trying to get a better mark in Maths, and I have a huge English essay, (I am really looking forward to it) and I want to make it really good.

I have two directions for my story. In the past chapter, Laurie was injured so she cannot continue for a while. I am 75% sure I want her to miss out on the goblins, but if you are hell-bent on wanting those scene in there I can make an exception.

Anyway, I was thinking about having her meet up with them either:

To suddenly appear in a really cool way to jump in and save Thorin from the pale orc with/without Bilbo.

OR

On their way to Beorn's home.

Honestly I would much prefer your opinion to mine on this one. THANKS GUYS

Also, the next chapter will be a while because I really wanna make it good and long, cool? LOVE YOU ALL YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL 33


	10. Chapter 8, Realisation

**To 'Purr': yeah my rant was me being high on feels. Noa Hathaway was from the never ending story, and yeah they're actors. Also, the person decided to throw the ball to my feet instead of to my stick, so yeah. Also, if you get a PROPER girls ball, it's kind of like a cricket ball. ALSO FIND THE REFERENCE TO ONE OF MY FANDOMS!**

_Realization_

**-Galadriel's POV-**

She was not as I had imagined her to be. She had no bearing of a hero; she did not hold herself in high confidence. I sensed she had fear and doubt about herself. But she also had courage hidden in her as well.

Elrond had gone, and we were left alone.

"Laurena, I have heard much about you. And I know more about you than you have told anyone in Middle Earth." Laurena stayed silent, she was shy and uncomfortable here, and without her company.

"You are wondering why you are here. Do not be afraid, child. Your destiny is a strong one, and your path set out since long before you were born." I moved toward the girl, I could feel the curiosity written over my face.

"I believe the best way to do this, is for you to ask. What would you like to know Laurena?" I asked.

"My lady, I fear I do not know where to start, a day has not gone by where I have not thought of why I am here, how I got here, how this place exists, why I think I am so important, and-" She certainly did have many questions, that was for sure…

"Let us start with the first. You are here because the company needs you. Without you and your book, the company will not succeed."

"Okay… well, I suppose I suspected that much. Oh! The book! I can go get it, if-"She said as she made toward the door. I just caught her before she reached the doorway.

"The Lord Elrond has it, and is examining it as we speak. You shall have it back for your departure when you are well enough to continue."

"But the dwarves, I need to tell them-" I held up a hand for her to stop.

"They can survive without it for a few nights." I smiled, but she did not look reassured.

"Mmm… Alright. But… Why me? Why not anyone else in the world?"

"Every human, elf, dwarf, every person from any race known to any kind is different. No-one else in any of the worlds has what you have. Your courage, bravery, trust, everything about you is unique. You are who the universe chose, and only you can fulfill this destiny, this path that has been laid out."

"So no pressure, hey?" I let out a small laugh that was met with a timid smile and scared eyes.

"Do not worry. You were chosen because you can do it. Believe, and you can." She stood taller, realizing for the first time the weight that was actually upon her. She was still fearful, but there was no small amount of courage there too.

"Now, the second. As to how you got here, I may be Galadriel, but I do not know everything. The universe works in strange ways, ways that are all but known to me. I fear I do not know, and neither does any in middle earth." I said, sadly, I truly wished I knew this answer. Laurena nodded, accepting the question that would go un-answered forever.

"And the third. How do you think your people think of these places? These 'characters'? They see them. In dreams, in visions. Great writers are those who can see past the boundaries of the worlds, those who can sense and see the history of places like these."

"So… every story in every book… it's real? It's always been real? Everything?" She said, she looked bewildered, excited.

"Everything. Every myth came from somewhere, every legend. Every shred of fiction and every word in a book comes from somewhere. Middle Earth was always, very, very real." Laurena gasped, she was… taking it all well. It must all be so strange for her…

"Do you have any other questions? Anything at all you would like to know?" She thought about it for a moment.

"No I do not think so my Lady, thank you. Thank you so much." I nodded my head to her, and she turned to leave. I turned away, setting my sights once again toward the vast valleys of Rivendell.

"…My lady?" I heard from behind me. I turned, and saw Laurena walking back into the room.

"Yes?"

"Will… Will I ever go back? To my home? Will I ever see my family again?" She was worried. I sighed.

"I am afraid… It does not seem likely. But, I do not know how the worlds work. There is every chance, and there is no chance. I am sorry Laurena." I smiled a sad smile to her, and I could see tears forming in her eyes. She bowed her head, and turned to leave.

"Good-bye Laurena. And good luck."

**-Laurie's POV-**

I was walking down a hallway to my room; I could not go back to the dwarves tonight. I did not notice any of the views, any of the paintings or tapestries, or the broken blade of Elindil upon the cloth. My only thoughts were of my family and back home, and what they must be thinking. Had I just disappeared? Was I in a hospital, in some kind of coma? What I was putting my family through, my mother… My mother. I missed her more than anyone, her and dad.

My feet had known the way around Rivendell, and somehow, before I knew it I was at my door. I was startled out of my thoughts by almost running into the small oaken door. I opened it and went straight to my bed and no sooner had I lay down did the pain in my side start shooting up my body again. I was in for a hell of a night. I managed to get my shoes off without passing out, but trying to get my dress of was hopeless, so I just gave up and let sleep take me.

The next morning I woke once again to the sharp stabbing pain in my side. I sat up while favoring my good side and propped myself up on my elbow. Looking around the room, I found a plate of food on my table, accompanied by a flask of water and a glass of the foul medicine from the day before.

The disgusted look on my face must have been comical, because I heard someone laughing as they walked in the room.

"My dear Laurena, it may not taste that good, but I assure you, the lord Elrond does not brew it to torture you." Gandalf said smiling.

"You sure?" I replied. Gandalf strode over to the table and handed me the glass. Bracing myself, I took one long swig and drunk it all. Again, the look on my face must have been funny, as Gandalf seemed to have a hard time laughing without a coughing fit.

With the pain in my side gone again, I sat up and got out of bed. I looked to my chair to see my old clothes repaired and good as new, as well as all my things packed and ready to go.

"Can I leave this quickly?" I asked Gandalf.

"No my dear, I'm sorry. Elrond would like to see you truly healed before he lets you out the gates of Rivendell." Gandalf frowned and I sighed. "But, I have arranged for you to have a training session this morning." I looked up excitedly, took my clothes and moved behind the divider screen to change.

"With who? Dwalin? Kili?" I asked hopefully.

"I am afraid the dwarves left in the early hours long before dawn. The Lord Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir shall be hosting your training."

"Oh…" Although I was glad for some practice, I was disappointed, not one member of the company had said anything to me…

Once I had finished changing, I sat on my bed to put my boots on. Gandalf left after telling me where I could find the brothers for training. I put my hair in a high ponytail using a piece of ribbon I found on the chair.

I wondered through the sweet smelling gardens and calming blue pools, some deep blue, others almost pale aqua. I past the council rooms with thrones made of carefully hand crafted marble stone, and the quiet peaceful chambers of others. There was green ivy covering some walls, creating patterns, and there were deep purple and blue flowers woven through and giving the scent of fresh roses at the florist. Rivendell truly was beautiful. I could stay here forever, if I lived past the journey.

If.

I slowly reached the ground on which I was supposed to meet the brothers. It was an open all green field, not too large, just a perfect size for four or five people to train on. The grass was soft and barely damp, and it was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, small white and black stones and a river flowing with the sound of melodic rushing water. It was almost like a small island, the only way to get to and from was an old oaken bridge on which I was stood. As I looked around further I noticed a sword wrack with a few bows, full quivers and an axe or two rested on the grass near it.

I found the two brothers under a shadow; cast by the high white cliff-faces on which the city stood. They were locked in a sparring match, both quick as lightning, but no move could be taken by surprise, as they knew each other all too well. They both moved with grace, and it was almost art the way one caught another's blow and moved back against him. The only mistake made was when one took notice of me and let his guard down for a second, causing him to be shoved over by his brother. He fell to the ground and landed with the tip of a sword pointed to his nose.

The champion brother looked up and saw me approaching I stopped not too far from them.

"Lady Laurena." He helped his brother up and thrust his sword into the ground next to him.

"My name is Elladan, and this is my brother, Elrohir." They both bowed. Elladan was tall, but there was not much of a difference. They were both small in frame, as all elves were, and had dark long hair. They resembled their father, much in the face, but did not have as much age on them as he did.

"Call me Laurie, please." I sort of awkward curtseyed in response to the bowing.

We trained hard, all day long, not stopping for lunch and almost missing dinner. During sword play Elladan and Elrohir both bested me six times as much as I bested them. I got better toward the end, but still no were hear as good as them. Archery, on the other hand, I could actually put up a challenge for them. Given they were elves, of course, I still lost, but all the same I thought Kili would be proud. When it came to axes, none of us knew what the hell we were doing. For elves, they were pretty humorous about it. We eventually gave up after maybe five minutes, and stuck to the other weapons.

I ate dinner with the brothers and Elrond's daughter, Arwen. Elrond had to attend council meetings and could not join us. Arwen did most of the talking, as the brothers and I were too hungry to pause between mouthfuls. Soon after dinner, I headed back to my chambers and once again, fell asleep almost the moment I hit the pillow.

LEAVING RIVENDEL

**-3****rd**** person-**

A day or two passed, with the same ritual every day, until Laurie was able to leave. She was now outside the stables waiting for a horse. She had a frown on her face, was sad about leaving Rivendell, but happy all the same to be reunited with the dwarves.

The elves had dressed her in her white puffy shirt, with tight brown arm guards and a short sleeved green tunic that fell just below the hips and over her shirt. It was fastened with a brown belt made of intertwined strips of leather, and a sheath to hold her sword. She had deep almost brown green breeches and forest green thin boots that went almost to her knees. Her axes were held the same way Fili had his, strung across her back behind her bow and arrow which were in the same holster that Kili had given her few days earlier.

A while later, a young elf came out with the reigns of a small black horse in his hands, he bowed to Laurena, and presented the reigns to her.

"This is Elwë. In your tongue, it means Joshua." Announced the stable hand, Laurena had remembered something from back home, and was trying not to laugh, but barely containing it.

"No. Its name is Susan. And it… it…" she was about to explode, she was giggling so much. "It wants you to respect its life choices!" she finally spat out, and almost collapsed laughing on the floor.

The stable hand looked to Elrond, who was also standing by. He looked positively terrified, and worried for the girl. Elrond just nodded, and had a tired look on his face.

"She is strange, this one." Elrond said, as Laurie was recovering from her laughter.

**-Kili's POV-**

We were up in the trees, Oin, Ori, and Dwalin were barely hanging on, and fire was blazing all around us. I could not see much, but from the screams of the others I knew that Uncle was going towards Azog. I screamed and screamed for him to stop, but when I heard his cry, I pulled myself up as much as I could on my branch and saw him. He was being thrashed around by a warg, I couldn't bare it. I screamed, my heart dropped and it felt like a part of me was being ripped out of my soul right before my eyes. My eyes tried to find Fili, but instead crossed paths with Bilbo. He was running toward uncle, and stopped in front of him, his glowing blue sword at the ready. No matter how stupid what he was doing was, I had to admire his bravery.

He swung his sword around looking like an idiot, but managed to kill the advancing warg and orc rider. He saved uncle! Mr boggins sure had my respect now. At least, while he was still alive. There were several more wargs coming at him, and he sure as Durin could not defend himself and uncle at the same time.

That was when I saw her.

**-3****rd**** person-**

She was galloping in on a black horse, through the fires and the falling trees, loose strands of hair blowing across a face with only one expression; pure anger. She let out a battle cry, a yell that even she was surprised she could muster. Thorin may have been a mean and grumpy old hag most of the time, but he was their grumpy old hag, and she would not let these horrid things anywhere near him.

**Hey, so, yeah um… took me a while? Sorry? I hope it's a better chapter than the last few, I mean, it's longer! (worried smile) anyways, I have not been… good, lately. It's been kind of hard, so yeah. A good thing was, I cried when meeting Dean O'Gorman! Man I cried, he was soooo nice! I may or may not have given him my ff username… (cheesy smile) And Alex Kingston! The only bad thing was, I ran into my ex… AWKWARD but yeah, anyone here live in Australia? SO HOWD YA LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW, YOU KNOW, IT KIND OF MOTIVATES ME! LOVE YOU ALL, LOVE SIENNA MAY MACKEN TURNER!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE - DAMN LAPTOP!

**Authors Note!**

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! I might be off for like a week of something, my laptop is playing up (IT WONT CHARGE!) and I need to give it to the school IT techs, but they always say it will be fixed in like a day, and then you don't end up seeing your precious for the next month. I guarantee you, I will NOT STOP WRITING! NEVER! And when I do get back I will have another long good chapter for you WITH SOMETHNG SPECIAL! Please forgive me, love you all so much, Kili's dwarf and Gwaine's husband :* :D 3**


	12. Chapter 9, Now who's majestic?

**OKAY HI! I haven't got my laptop back yet; they said "yeah it'll be ready in 2 hours. I HAVENT SEEN IT FOR A WEEK! :'( my baby D': I am currently on my mum's old dinosaur laptop :P Anyways, I had my birthday, and it was awesome, my brother made me a TARDIS and my coach made me a cake **** ANYWHO, I cried so hard when the finale was aired on MY BIRTHDAY and I cried at it **** (doctor who) ANYWHO AGAIN I love you all so much, I just – ugh *hugs* all around, you lot are amazing. So here is a next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and well – yeah. I'm being slowed down so much without my laptop **** soz :D ENJOY!**

_Chapter 9 – now who's majestic?_

**-Laurie's POV-**

The fire was blazing around me, engulfing every tree and flammable object. My lungs were filled with smoke and every limb felt like lead. I only caught glimpses of the company through the flames and I could see only few familiar faces.

The wargs only now saw me coming, and I knew I had to act fast.

I was subconsciously terrified, and I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I was proud of myself for doing it.

I slashed my sword at every chance, taking them down as I went. Bilbo stood guard over the fallen Thorin. I yelled out as I saw his eyes close, and I heard the rest of the company's screams.

**-Dwalin's POV-**

I saw Thorin's eyes close and I yelled out to him. I lifted my eyes from the wounded body and rested my gaze on the girl. Coming up close behind her was Azog, still riding his large white warg. As the beast charged at her I screamed for her. She turned, thankfully hearing me, but it was too late. Azog cut down her horse and sent her flying. She lay lifeless on the edge of the cliff, too close she might fall. Everyone around me was yelling, willing her to get up, to be okay. I could see Fili with tears in his eyes as he tried to prevent a fully crying Kili from going suicidal and rushing to her aid.

Then she moved. She had propped herself up on one side, and gave herself a minute to breath. She slowly made her way up, the old wound in her side looked as if it was causing her much pain. She brandished her sword and held her ground. Her fighting stance was firm and proper, something that if we were all not about to die, I would take a moment to admire.

The fire almost made a ring around her, just so we could see her. She looked fierce, her face painted with anger. The ground she stood on was just dirt with the only patches of green being licked at by the flames. Her hair was almost all loose now, and her new Elven clothes patched with dirt.

Bilbo moved toward Laurie, and stood beside her. He tried to copy her stance as best he could, and he mirrored her facial expression. Three wags were ordered by Azog upon them, but the two friends cut them down easily, crying out into the flames. They now stood in front of Azog himself, upon his last white warg, with no others to defend him.

He made for them but was too slow. A loud cry was heard from above, and Gandalf began to laugh with relief. A dozen or so large eagles were seen from above, two of which swooped down to Laurena and Bilbo. The eagles grasped the two with their claws, knocking out Azog in their path. Many more eagles flew down and rescued us, and cheers and shouts could be heard above all else.

**-Bilbo's POV-**

That was when they came, great birds, eagles, flying toward us. They saved us.

Now all members of the company were now crying out at the lifeless body of Thorin, their leader, praying that he was alright. Their voices reached the empty black night that surrounded them and became lost in the stars above.

The eagles soon dropped us on a cliff face, just as the first sparks of dawn were beginning to chow through the mountains behind us. As each of us slid un-gracefully off our eagle we ran toward Gandalf tending to Thorin. He seemed to be uttering a spell under his breath, and before our eyes, Thorin opened his. He got up and turned toward me.

**-Throin's POV-**

The hobbit. The thing. Girl. I stood up, noticing everyone's eyes on me, but I did not move my gaze from the pair.

"You." I snarled at them. "You both could have been killed! Did I not say that you were a burden? That there was no place for you among us and that you would have been lucky to make but a week in the wild? That a woman especially had no reason to be among men on suck a quest?" I could see the fear in their eyes, the hobbit looked down and the girl, -always so strong – was now almost in tears.

I should not be acting this way, they saved my life. But the pride – I could not let anyone see me as weak… weak? Could I truly be seen as weak for thanking the people that had just saved my life? For asking for their forgiveness?

Just once I could let my pride go.

"I have never been so wrong!" I smiled, and ran forward to embrace the two. The shock on their faces was humorous but none the less they return the embrace. I pulled away and held them both at arms length.

"I am so sorry I doubted you. I shall never do so again." I told them, my voice calm, and for once without the tone of annoyance. It was a nice feeling. Laurena laughed and looked at me, and Bilbo quickly replied;

"No no, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a warrior –"

"And I am none either. Thank-you Thorin, for this." Laurie told me. I smiled at her, but before I could speak, a short gasp escaped Bilbo's mouth.

"Is that it?" He asked. I looked out across the wide open plains, the mountains and trees, rivers and villages, and saw the most beautiful sight I ever saw. The Lonely Mountain.

"Yes. Erebor." I replied. There it stood – one single solitary peak. My home. The rest of the company came up behind me, and as I saw my nephews, my friends -even the hobbit and the girl- I re-phrased my last thought.

_Our_ home.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! It wasn't as long as id have liked it to be, but hey, I have just gotten a lead role in the school play, my agency auditions, a singing festival, guitar concert, lacrosse four day a week, and my birthday, I'm surprised I got it up tonight:P SO what do you want to see in the next few chapters eh? Suggestions? More references to guess? (That's always fun :D) **

**As always, follow? AND REVIEWS MAKE UPDATES HAPPEN FASTER! :D They make me feel so lovely x LOVE YOU ALL AS USUAL, GOODBYE FOR NOW I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!**


End file.
